CUATRO ESTACIONES
by Matt77
Summary: La vida de cada ser humano se define por alguna estación… Invierno, verano, otoño o primavera… Mi nombre es Mail Jeevas, aunque todos me llaman Matt, y mi vida, está en un perpetuo y cruel invierno Para mini mello...TE AMO PRINCESA.. ES TU REGALO
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos.. aquí matt77… ¿Cómo están? Tiempo sin publicar algo solo.. Primero gracias a todas esas amables personas, que me leyeron y me dejaron favoritos, reviews y demás…Gracias, sinceramente, no soy un escritor talentoso, pero tengo una buena musa, la mejor de este mundo y es mi novia MxM Holic…**_

_**Como ya se imaginaran, este fic está dedicado a ella, será uno de los más largos que publicare… Comienza hoy y espero que mi computadora me permita, publicar de forma diaria hasta el viernes de esta semana…**_

_**¿Por qué? Pues esta semana es muy especial para holic y para mi…Desde que ella entro a mi vida, todo es increíble, sorprendente, genial y especial…Ella para es mi e milagro y así será siempre…Estoy enamorado de ella y así será hoy mañana y siempre.. pero más allá de mis sentimientos, mas allá de las tontas y cursis palabras que suelo decir, está el hecho que es un honor inmenso de tenerla a ella como novia y que me acepte a mi como novio…**_

_**Siempre estaré agradecido mini mello, que me escogieras como novio y cada una de las palabras que escribo o que escribiré está dedicado a ti…**_

_**Para ti mi princesa, todo mi amor, todos mis sueños, todos mis te amos, mi más profundo respeto y todo lo que soy y sere…TE AMO MI VIDA… TE AMO.. CON TODO MI SER..espero que te guste…Ok vamos con las advertencias y disclaimer**_

_**Advertencia: Lo escribí yo, así que eso necesita advertencia, asi que verán cosas cursis, que**_ _**solo yo puedo escribir**_

_**Disclaimer: No es mio..le pertenece a Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata…pero saben que lo usare y seguramente me mandaran un sobre bomba por escribir cosas tan melosas….pero en fin… espero no ofender a nadie**_

_**Te amo princesa… esto es para ti…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Invierno… Hola soy Matt…**_

Dice mi profesor de literatura, que la vida de cada ser humano se define por alguna estación… Invierno, verano, otoño o primavera… Suspire buscando mi cigarrillo dentro de mis bolsillos, para llevarlo a mi boca y encenderlo.

Mi nombre es Mail Jeevas, aunque todos me llaman Matt, y mi vida, está en un perpetuo y cruel invierno.

Mi vida, era por demás normal, soy adoptado y nunca conocí a mis padres, estudio en un instituto normal y soy un chico normal, bueno si definimos normalidad, como ser un súper dotado. Si, era una especie de genio, mi habilidad los sistemas, mi debilidad los cigarrillos y mi consola.

¿Qué puedo decir de mí?, pues, que soy una especie de topo, me gustan los retos y que soy el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia, donde el pez más gordo es un chico apodado Near, pero si hay alguien que tenga que temer y admirar, no es al albino que prefiere al suelo como hogar, pues mi atención estaba completamente centrada en un chico de cabello rubio, ojos de azules aterradores y una expresión que le había ganado el sobrenombre del demonio de Wammys.

Desde que había llegado al instituto a estudiar, me advirtieron sobre él, su carácter explosivo y convulsivo, adicto al chocolate, con tanto ego que no era capaz de ver sus limitaciones, y con un letrero de advertencia, pegado en su pecho, de forma invisible, que decía 'aléjate de él si quieres vivir'…

Mello, así debíamos llamarlo, por la seguridad de nuestros dientes y nuestra propia vida y todo ser viviente en wammys le respetaba o temía y yo estaba siempre en lo segundo. Él siempre estaba rodeado, de aduladores y guardaespaldas, que lo protegían, ya sea por convicción o por conveniencia, lo que volvía al chico una especie de emperador romano que con su pulgar o este caso un buen mordisco en su barra de chocolate, podía volver tu vida un desastre.

Más allá de su mal genio y actitud arrogante, estaba el hecho de era el segundo en la lista, lo que implicaba que cada vez que estas eran publicadas, las torturas y ataques de mello aumentaban exponencialmente, en parte por ira, en parte por frustración….Y pues, finalmente justo después de él, estaba yo, único miembro del club de videos juegos, fans de zelda y ferviente creyente, que el mundo se puede ver como un video juego.

Era relativamente popular, más por el hecho que las chicas sentía atracción por mí, porque nunca decía absolutamente nada y eso en línea general le gusta a las chicas y por qué supuestamente algo tiene mis ojos que le llaman la atención, pero más allá de ello era considerado, negligente, lelo y pues torpe…Lo que me hacía acreedor del título del tercero.

En definitiva, mi mundo era un poco diferente, pero lo que más destacaba de todo, era un pequeño e imperceptible detalle y era que Mello y yo somos vecinos.

Si Wammys, era un instituto educativo de gran elite, donde pasábamos gran parte del día, pero en la noche, somos enviados a nuestros respectivos hogares adoptivos, con la firme creencia que el contacto con otros seres humanos, relativamente normales, nos ayudara a ser normales.

Escuche un ruido que me saco de mis largos pensamientos, estaba sentado en el borde de mi ventana, fumando un cigarrillo y viendo a la noche estrellada sobre mí, cuando él apareció, el famoso demonio de Wammys.

Su cabello se agitaba por la brisa nocturna, mientras su ropa negra, le permitía mimetizarse con la oscuridad circundante, para mí no era un demonio, era un ángel caído.

El chico hábilmente, trepo al árbol más cercano a su habitación y bajo por él, para luego girar a ver a donde yo me encontraba y de forma inconsciente yo sonreí, para levantar mi mano y saludarle, mientras le brindaba una enorme sonrisa, pero él me ignoro, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes y ese era precisamente el hecho que convertía mi vida en un invierno.

Yo, estaba enamorado de él, aunque sabía perfectamente bien disimularlo, pues sabía perfectamente que el segundo, no sería de ese tipo de chicos a los cuales le gustan otros chicos. Suspire y di una profunda calada a mi cigarrillo, mientras veía a Mello perderse, en la oscuridad profunda del callejón, mientras yo pensaba, que hoy como casi todos los días, él escapaba de casa, para realizar alguna travesura, mientras yo deseaba solo estar con él.

-Matt- escuche a mi madre adoptiva llamarme- ¿Estás listo?, llegaras tarde- me advirtió.

-Voy- grite, lanzando el cigarrillo por la ventana y cerrándola, para ponerme mi típica camisa de rayas blancas y negras, para salir de mi habitación.- Estoy listo- dije, cuando baje las escaleras y me detuve al pie de la misma.

-No te tardes- me advirtió mi supuesto padre y tomando las llaves salí de casa.

En definitiva, mi vida era un poco anormal, pues a diferencia de todos los chicos de mi edad, yo era el único que seguía andando en bicicleta y a mis quince, seguía jugando con mi consola, como un niño adicto.

Pedaleaba con fuerza, mientras la oscuridad de la noche me rodeaba y las largas calles eran apenas iluminadas por farolas titilantes. Mis fieles gogles, me permitían ver con claridad y dando la vuelta en una esquina, llegue a la escuela, donde mi profesora me esperaba.

-Hola matt- saludo la mujer y yo lo único que hice fue asentir.- Como siempre llegas a tiempo- la mujer hurgo en su bolso y saco unas llaves- Ya sabes cuales son las llaves de la entrada y la del laboratorio de computación. Espero que puedas rastrear el virus y destruirlo el director, está cansado de ver esa animación de flash en donde sale bailando la macarena- Añadió la mujer conteniendo las ganas de reír-Recuerda avisarle al celador, cuando te retires. Buenas noches Matt- añadió la mujer agitando mi cabello y posando un beso en mi frente, mientras yo pensaba que era una especie de pervertida de primera. Respire lentamente, para sacar un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo meterlo a mi boca, acomodar mi mochila y caminar hacia el laboratorio, tenía trabajo.

Las horas pasaban, mientras los monitores, mostraban el porcentaje de depuración del sistema, mientras fumaba cual chimenea y pulsaba las teclas de mi consola, pensando demás en mello, en lo que estaría haciendo esta noche, hasta que el programa depurador termino el proceso, eliminando el virus Roger baila la macarena, por completo.

-A veces estudiar con genios es un fastidio- murmure, apagando todas las computadoras y cerrando la puertas, para encontrarme con la oscuridad de un pasillo despoblado. Mire hacia los lado y comencé a caminar, cuando escuche un extraño sonido provenir del fondo del pasillo, pero decidí ignorarlo, pero este repitió con mucha más fuerza, haciendo que me girara en dirección del sonido.

-Hola- dije mirando a mí alrededor y nadie respondió. Con algo de miedo, decidí seguir mi camino cuando….

Una luz muy fuerte provenía del fondo y se movía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Me paralice, cuando se comenzaba a vislumbrar una figura vestida toda de negro y de cabello amarillo, que cargaba una mochila y una linterna.

-Detente pequeño ladrón- se escuchó la voz del celador y no entendí nada de lo que sucedía, cuando el chico tropezó conmigo, derribándome en el acto.

Su cuerpo sobre el mío era agradable, pero más grande era mi dolor en la espalda, hasta que de un momento a otro nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver esos perfectos ojos azules.

-Mello-susurre, sintiendo que su nombre tenía todo el valor del mundo.

-Demonios- balbuceo el chico

-No, soy matt- respondí, sonriendo, haciendo que el chico me mirara extrañado.

-Eso ya lo sé- me dijo.

-Te atrapare- escuche al celador y sus pasos se hacían más intensos. El chico se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger lo que de su mochica había salido.

-Vamos no te quedes allí- me dijo mientras yo me quedaba como un idiota viéndolo- Ayúdame- me ordeno y yo comencé a levantar_.. ¿Barras de chocolate?.-_ toma esto- añadió lanzando la mochila a mis brazos, mientras el buscaba una salida.- Debemos salir- murmuro para tomarme por mi camiseta y de un solo golpe tironearme por ella, haciéndome correr por el pasillo y pensé _¿Por qué huyo? Yo debo estar aquí_, cuando de un momento a otro vi lo que llevaba en mis manos y leí las pequeñas letras, propiedad de Roger. Mello había robado los chocolates de Roger y ahora yo corría detrás de él como su cómplice, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, cuando sentí otro tirón que me llevo a una pequeña esquina del pasillo. La respiración agitada y de Mello, rosaba mis labios, se sentía bien, y lentamente comencé a soltar la mochila, cuando otro jalón de mi camisa me puso en marcha, mientras bajábamos las escaleras y llegábamos a un recodo de la salida de emergencia, que conducía a unas escaleras metálicas. La oscuridad nocturna nos inundó, luego de atravesar la puerta de emergencia, viendo que estábamos en un segundo piso y que debíamos bajar las pequeñas e inestables escaleras.

Mello me empujo y comencé a bajar, cuando el exterior, comenzó a marearme, recordándome que no me gustaba salir, paralizando mis piernas.

-Por qué no te mueves-me grito mello-Muévete!-pero yo no podía hacerlo, hasta que de una forma extraña, el pequeño escalón donde estábamos ambos detenidos, rechino y ambos caímos justo a un contenedor de basura.

-Auch!- me queje cuando sentí como mi espalda iba a parar justo a una botella.

-Keehl, te atrapare juro por Dios que lo hare- grito el celador, mientras ambos salíamos del contenedor…. Una tensa calma nos rodeó mientras yo pensaba en que debía decir… _Tal vez que se ve genial esta noche, aunque con tanta basura pegada, no lo tomara muy bien … Debo decir algo eso lo sé pero ¿qué?_

El chico comenzó a caminar y yo extrañamente lo seguía, hasta que se detuvo, por completo y me dirigió una mirada que en teoría debía aterrarme, pero a decir verdad a mí no me afecto para nada.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- me pregunto- No compartiré contigo mi botín, así que vete- grito el chico, mientras yo trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas.- ¿Qué esperas?- me pregunto.- Genial eres mudo-dijo girándose para dar otro paso cuando las palabras se dignaron a salir de mis labios

-Yo… soy tu vecino… puedo.. puedo llevarte a casa si lo deseas- dije como un susurro. El chico se detuvo y se giró a verme.

-¿Tienes un auto?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Bueno no precisamente- Conteste….

-¿Es una bicicleta?- pregunto Mello, mientras tomaba sus cosas y las ataba a la bicicleta, para luego buscar un pequeño casco y colocarlo en su cabeza.- Oye no usare eso- me grito empujándome.

-Son unas quince cuadras de aquí a tu casa. Tú decides, el casco o una larga caminata nocturna- le dije con seguridad. Mello refunfuño y se colocó el casco y así ambos subimos a la bici y comencé a pedalear a su casa.

La noche el clara y estrellada, perfecta para el romance, de vez en cuando pasaba por un pequeño bache y podía sentir las manos de mello sujetarse con fuerza a mi cintura…. mi vida era extraña pero más extraño fue el hecho de cómo nos encontramos, así que en completo silencio conduje, hacia nuestro vecindario, hasta llegar a su casa.

Me detuve frente a su puerta y le ayude a bajar sus cosas. Él chico ni se dignó a darme las gracias, pero esa era la actitud del segundo, así que tan sencillamente lo deje seguir su camino hacia su casa, hasta que escuche su vos resonar por todo el callejón.

-Matt ¿no?- yo gire y lo vi.

-Sí y tú eres mello- conteste, mientras él chico se acercaba a mi lentamente, hasta quedar a milímetros de mi rostro, sus ojos escanearon mis facciones, hasta detenerse en mis labios, haciéndome sudar frio y tragar grueso.

-Muy bien Matt, búscame mañana en la hora del almuerzo, debajo de las gradas, no llegues tarde- me pidió él chico, quitando un mechón de cabello que cubría mis ojos

-Claro – respondí, sin siquiera saber que decir. Mello camino casi desfilando hacia el árbol por donde había escapado y llego a su habitación….

En definitiva mi vida era estaba en un frio invierno… solo esperaba que algún día la primavera llegara.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara.. No soy muy bueno, pero se acepta, criticas y pues si algo le agrado dejen una reviews, estare agradecido… **

**Te amo mi princesa, te amo mi hermosa y perfecta novia, te amo mini mello…**


	2. Chapter 2:Verano

_**Hola!, primero, gracias, gracias… por sus amables reviews, favoritos y demás…**_

_**Caperuzita roja… Pues gracias por tu reviews, pues si escribí un par de historias antes y escribo con mi novia, en la cuenta conjunta ourplacetolove…Claro que tendrás mi opinión, así que me pasare por tu historia…Gracias!**_

_**Linne-Malfoy… gracias por el reviews.. Te dejo picada?.. pues espero que chap te guste..**_

_**Ayiw-Kun…Ok, ok, ya entendí… soy un poco lento….Tunda?...pues posiblemente me la merezca, no soy humilde (bueno no en exceso) y tampoco soy de esos que dicen que no soy bueno y terminan armando un cohete para irse a la luna.. Lo que pasa, es que es algo complicado, realmente me cuesta un poco escribí.. Pero tienes razón, posiblemente ella me defienda de mi mismo y ella me conoce lo suficiente, como para saber o intuir esto.. Es algo nuevo y pues no se ve muchos chicos escribiendo sobre esto.. Mas por tabú o por miedo… Pero la verdad es que al hacerlo, la conocí a ella y se volvió mi inspiración, asi que en línea general, quiero escribir algo que le exprese al menos un poco lo importante que es para mi… No te preocupes puedes ser tan franca como necesites…Gracias por tu review y la consola… **_

_**Mi princesa.. para ti es esta historia, es genial que te guste, aunque no es la tradicional de death note… Eres mi mayor inspiración, la chica que amo, eres perfecta, dulce, brillante, hermosa y tierna y puedo hacer esto, solo porque tu estas en mi vida, perdona si soy un poco temeroso, pero por ti y para ti mi mundo completo… Te amo mi hermosa reina… eres la razón por la que sonrió y escribo… Gracias mi princesa, gracias por permitirme estar en tu vida…. Gracias por tu reviews, TE AMO MI MINI MELLO... Te amo con todo mi ser**_

_**

* * *

**_

La naturaleza misma se mueve por un ciclo, es decir, una estación es precedida siempre por otra y estas no cambian su orden, pero en mi caso, decidí pasar directamente al verano, sin esperar que el frio invierno pasara.

Estaba nervioso, frente a unos enormes chicos que custodiaba la entrada, de aquel lugar. _Estas muerto_, grito mi cerebro, mientras tragaba grueso, pensando que no debía estar debajo de las gradas, pues por todo era bien conocido, que era el equivalente a un suicidio, pero a pesar de esa fuerte advertencia no podía evitar estar allí, quería volverlo a ver, aunque me costara unos cuantos huesos rotos y el estado de coma.

-Vengo a ver a Mello- dije con voz firme , cuando de repente, sentí que alguien me tomaba por el cuello y comenzaba a empujarme-Hey- grite en señal de protesta, pues me había costado mucho elegir mi ropa para esta cita. Me había levantado a las cuatro de la mañana y vacié mi armario, hasta pensé usar mi ropa del domingo, pero al final me quede con mi clásica camisa, de rayas negras y rojas, mi jean viejo y algo maltratado y mis convers.

Era literalmente arrastrado, hasta que al final de las gradas, vi a Mello, sentado en una especie de trono de cemento, con una pierna apoyada en el asiento y otra colgando libremente, mientras mordía con fuerza una barra de chocolate, rodeado de personas que parecían adularle y pensé que _él es perfecto…_Agite mi cabeza, tratando de concentrarme, cuando sentí el empujón que casi me hace caer.

-Mello, este nerd dice que quiere hablar contigo- Anuncio el chico. Mello me miro de arriba abajo, para volver a morder su chocolate. Levanto su mano y todos los presentes, se retiraron de inmediato y cuando estuvimos completamente solos, el diablo de wammys comenzó hablar.

-Eres muy puntual- Señalo levantándose de su trono.- Eso es bueno- Mello comenzó a escanearme con la mirada y yo me sentí un poco incómodo- Me dicen que eres una especie de genio hacker.-Señalo y comenzó a rodearme- Eres el tercero en la línea y..-Mello tomo mi mano y toco mis brazos – Pareces fuerte- Él se detuvo frente a mí, dejando caer mi mano y de un momento a otro deslizo su mano debajo de mi playera y toco mi abdomen, haciéndome tragar grueso y que el sonrojo llenara mis mejillas- Y estas en muy buen estado- agrego, mientras yo comencé a suspirar, notando como mello acercaba su otra mano a mi mejilla y la tocaba- Tu piel es suave y..- mello guardo silencio y vio mis ojos, para luego bajar por mi nariz, para finalmente detenerse en mis labios…Lentamente fue acercándose a mí y susurro- ¿Te gustaría ser mi mascota?- Pregunto el chico y yo me paralice.

Conocía perfectamente este tipo de tratos, Mello escogía a una chica que sería su compañía, pero como todo niño, la nueva mascota no duraría cerca de él más que un par de días, por el carácter explosivo del rubio. Estaba muy cociente, que estaba jugando con fuego, pues nunca había visto a Mello, escoger a un chico y de cierta forma me causaba mucha curiosidad, saber que estaba planeando, así que, decidí aceptar, a pesar de saber cuál, posiblemente seria mi destino.

-Yo.. yo.. si- solté como un suspiro mi respuesta, haciendo que mello me mirara y sonriera levemente…

-Entonces, bienvenido mi joven mascota- dijo girándose, para caminar hacia su trono y tomar asiento.

Por todos era conocido, que Mello no hace elecciones al azar, que si te escoge es por una buena razón y que por más que luches no podrás cambiar el hecho que destruirá tu vida, pero para mí, los rumores, las críticas, eran estupideces de personas incapaz de entender la naturaleza, del segundo al trono, así que sin moverme o decir algo más, pensé que por fin, había llegado el verano a mi vida, sin pasar por las restantes estaciones. Sonreí y con mucha seguridad acepte mi puesto cuando, de repente sin previo aviso, los altavoces resonaron por todo el patio.

-Mello y Matt, repórtense a la dirección-

_¿Dirección?_, pensé mientras seguía a mello, hacia aquel lugar, no sabía por qué me convocaban o si tendría problemas. Al llegar al lugar, nos permitieron pasar a la oficina de Roger y sin pensarlo mucho, tome asiento.

El sujeto de marcadas facciones y cabello encanecido, por las profundas preocupaciones, suspiro, mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto y yo seguía sin entender muy bien las cosas-¿Por qué, cada vez que publicamos el ranking, decides hacer una travesura?- cuestiono el sujeto, mientras mello ponía su expresión de enfado.- ¿Por qué?- cuestiono el hombre golpeando el escritorio y asustándome un poco en el acto.

-Tal vez porque no estoy donde debería estar- murmuro mello.

-Estas allí porque tu actitud, te ha llevado a ser el segundo, pues por todos es bien conocido, de tu carácter impulsivo y volátil- Le dijo Roger y yo pensé que estaba un poco demás en el asunto.

-No se atreva a decir eso de mi…- mello guardo silencio, al notar como Roger, saco debajo de la mesa, la mochila repleta de chocolate, que había robado anoche.

-La encontramos en tu casillero Matt- dijo Roger y por fin entendí la razón por la cual me habían llamado.- Sabemos que no pudiste ser tú, aunque estuviste aquí anoche, así que le preguntare a ambos y solo quiero la verdad, la absoluta verdad- insistió el hombre- ¿Quién de los dos la robo anoche?- Trague grueso, pues un rumor muy fuerte había corrido por los pasillos de Wammys y era que si mello cometía otro error, seria transferido de familia y del propio instituto, pero más allá de eso, estaba el punto de que abrió mi casillero y metió en él, lo que había robado, para inculparme, seguramente era la razón por la cual, me había ofrecido el estatus de nueva mascota. Mire a mello, que parecía muy molesto o tal vez se sentía acorralo, mientras su futuro yacía en mis manos.

-Yo…- aclare mi garganta- Yo los tome- confesé y mello suspiro de alivio. Roger cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- pregunto el anciano.

-Si- respondí agachando la cabeza y una sonrisa macabra se formó en los labios de mello.

-Bien, entonces ya no tendrás acceso a laboratorio de computación, tampoco podrás depurar los sistemas de la escuela, sin la supervisión de algún profesor, estarás en detención durante dos semanas y…- Roger abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco dos cartas de ella- Deberás entregarle esto a tus padres adoptivos- Yo me sentí mal y sabia en que terminaría esto, en un castigo de proporciones bíblicas y todo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento incorrecto-Mello- agrego Roger- Tus condiciones son las mismas que para Matt, estarás en detención por dos semanas y le entregaras esta carta a tus padres- Mello tomo la carta- Ahora puede retirarse.

Salí de la oficina de Roger y comencé a caminar con paso apresurado hacia la salida, mientras mello extrañamente me seguía.

-Oye espera- grito Mello- NO te he dicho que te movieras, eres mi mascota- Añadió el chico y yo me detuve.

-No lo soy- conteste- Me mentiste, me engañaste y me utilizaste, eso no me gusta- Agregue.

-Y si no te gusta ¿por qué me defendiste?- pregunto arqueando su ceja y haciéndome tragar grueso.

-No lo sé, tal vez creí que podíamos ser amigos- respondí y agache la cabeza- Ya debo irme- añadí dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Mientras pedaleaba hacia casa, me golpeaba internamente, por mi debilidad y conocí el verdadero estatus de lo que implica ser la mascota de Mello.

Llegue a casa y como era de esperarse, al entregar la nota de Roger, recibí un castigo bastante suave, es decir, no podría salir de mi habitación y pues me quitaron diez de mis veinte juegos, no había salido tan mal la cosa, bueno eso era lo que pensaba, sentado en la ventana de mi habitación, fumando un cigarrillo, mientras la tarde comenzaba a caer.

Me habían decepcionado, demasiado rápido y me dolía mucho el hecho que me mintiera, pues estaba mas que seguro que si él me pidiera ayuda, no dudaría ni un segundo en dársela, pero él prefirió usarme y en ese momento mi vida volvió a caer en el frio y aterrador invierno…cuando

-Auch!- me queje al sentir como algo golpeo mi cabeza- Hey!- grite, cuando sentí otro golpe. Busque de dónde provenía el ataque y vi a Mello en el patio de mi casa

-Ven- susurro y yo pensé_…Estoy en un segundo piso, ¿Qué cree que me saldrá alas y volare?_

-No puedo estoy castigado- dije

-¿Es que siempre eres tan obediente?- cuestiono Mello y pues me respondí internamente que si…- Vamos, ven juro que no te hare nada- Agrego y decidí darle otra oportunidad, no se muy bien por qué.

-Ok- respondí, tome mi abrigo y salí a la cornisa de la ventana, vi el suelo y no parecía estar muy suave.- Solo no mires abajo, solo no mires- susurre y de un momento a otro, pise en algún lugar equivocado y mi cuerpo reboto por el techo y termino justo en el rosal de mi madre.- Me dolió- dije saliendo a gatas de rosal, todo arañado.

-Vaya que si eres torpe- Dijo mello, ayudándome a ponerme de pie-

-Gracias-respondí.

-Bien, ahora vamos- ordeno el chico.

-¿A dónde?- pregunte, ingenuamente….

No sabía muy bien a donde pedaleaba, mientras Mello tomaba mi cintura, con firmeza. Lentamente las oscuras calles de aquel pueblo se fueron iluminando, con luces de colores y leí en un cartelón, feria del condado…

La feria había llegado al pueblo y muchos chicos se morían por venir aquí, pero para mí era un lugar un poco estresante. Lleve mi bicicleta a una pequeña esquina y le coloque su cadena, mientras Mello se quitaba el casco, para finalmente tomarme de la playera y arrastrarme al interior de la feria.

Globos de colores, dulces, payasos, malabaristas y juegos de diversión nos esperaban. Mello veía todo, buscando algo que llamara la atención, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, en una enorme montaña rusa.

-Vamos- grito el chico, jalándome de la playera, mientras yo me repetía que todo esto era una mala idea, pues a decir verdad solo esperaba una disculpa y ya, pero en cambio, me estaban sentando en uno de los carritos de la montaña, para luego fijar una baranda de seguridad, que parecía estar floja. Mire a mello, que parecía tomarse el asunto con demasiada calma y casi con aburrimiento.

-Mantengan sus brazos dentro del carrito- Advirtió responsable – Y disfruten el viaje- Acciono la palanca y el carrito, comenzó a moverse, lentamente cuesta arriba, mientras Mello bostezaba y yo me ponía un tanto nervioso.

Lentamente nos aproximamos a la cima y pude ver la caída que nos esperaba, sentí que mi estómago se revolvió y pensé que esto no se parecía al juego de video, suspire cuando escuche unas pequeñas y lejanas palabras.

-Lo siento- y me quede en shock, todos sabían que mello jamás se disculpaba, jamás pedía perdón y nunca daría las gracias, pero fue en ese momento, en el cual ambos caeríamos, por aquella rampa, que el decidió decir eso...

-Oh por dios- Grite, cuando el carrito comenzó a caer y mello levanto las manos, disfrutando la adrenalina…La ingravidez, se hizo presente, cuando el vagón tomo una curva, realizo un tres sesenta y un Split y de manera extraña comencé a disfrutar del viaje, comenzando a reír como un tonto, mientras le vagón se zarandeaba una y otra vez…. Nos acercábamos al final y escuche los frenos y finalmente nos detuvimos, para permanecer en el vagón… Nos vimos y no hubo necesidad de decir algo más… Pedimos una segunda vuelta, tercera y hasta una cuarta, hasta que el hambre nos ganó, así que bajarnos de la temible montaña rusa.

Caminábamos por la feria, mello comiendo algodón de azúcar cubierto de chocolate amargo y yo devorando una hamburguesa, cuando vi en uno de los puestos un juego que me llamo la atención. Tome su brazo y lo guie hasta el puesto y vi el letrero que decía, atine a una pecera, y gane un pez dorado.

Page los cincos dólares que costaban los tres intentos y me concentre, para lanzar mi primera pelotita, que golpeo en unos cristales de las pequeñas pecera y Mello ahogo su risa. Me sentí como un tonto, pero tenía otras dos oportunidades, solo debía concentrarme… Saque mi lengua y apunte hacia otra pecera obteniendo el mismo resultado…_Dios que malo soy!_, pensé cuando note que solo tenía una sola oportunidad y que no podía fallar. Suspire y baje mis googles, concentrándome al máximo.. Lance la pelotita y pego contra el borde de la pecera. La pequeña pelota, recorrió el borde de la pecera hasta que finalmente cayo adentro…

Cinco minutos después, tenía al pequeño pez en mis manos en una bolsa plástica…

-Toma, para ti- dije sonriendo y entregándole en pequeño pez. Mello me vio extrañado, como si nadie le hubiese dado algo en su vida…

-Ya es tarde debemos irnos- me ordeno.

Caminábamos hacia la salida de la feria, cuando encontramos a uno de los chicos mayores, de la escuela…

-Miren tenemos a Mello y a su joven mascota- Dijo el chico en señal de burla y empujándome, haciéndome caer al suelo- Ohh tienes un pez dorado, permíteme verlo- El chico le arranco la bolsa plástica y de un momento a otro lo dejo caer y el pez termino en el suelo sofocándose sin agua. Tomaron por el cabello a mello que comenzó a retorcerse, maldecir y a golpear

Yo tome al pequeño pez, lo coloque dentro de una botella de agua, que tenía en mi mano, me puse de pie y camine hacia el chico, que sostenía a Mello. Toque su hombro y cuando se giró a verme le salude.

-Hola- y.. bum, un golpe justo en la entrepierna, haciendo que soltara a mello y callera de rodillas de dolor.

-Me las pagaran ya verán!- grito el chico mientras ambos corríamos hacia donde había dejado la bicicleta.

Reíamos un poco, recordando la expresión del chico al recibir el golpe y dejábamos atrás nuestro extraño inicio…

Llegamos a nuestras casas, mello bajo de mi bici y le entregue el pequeño pez dorado.

- Cuídalo bien- le pedí y él solo asintió- Buenas noches- Mello me miro de una forma un poco indescifrable y quise saber que pasaba por la cabeza del temible Mello, pero por esta noche había tenido más que emociones, así que decidí entrar a casa, convencido que en mi vida reinaba el verano…

Una de las pequeñas cosas, que no sabía sobre escapar, es que debes entrar por el mismo lugar que saliste, así que al momento de girar el picaporte y poner un pie dentro de mi casa, encontré a mi padre y mi madre, con una expresión bastante molesta.. Me esperaba una larga noche, pues para cada travesura siempre habrá una consecuencia….

**Verano…Traición y escape…**


	3. Chapter 3:Otoño

**Hola a todos, GRACIAS, GRACIAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, por comentarme…**

_**Linne-Malfoy…Gracias por dejarme una review.. Bueno a veces creo que me queda medio dulzón el fic, pero ha gustado y eso me anima.**_

_**Ayiw-Kun.. Primero gracias por tu Review, segundo, pues amo a Holic, ella es la chica más increíble y especial que he conocido en mi vida… Es dulce, atenta, amable, brillante, respetuosa, hermosa y en los ocho meses que he estado a su lado, no he encontrado ningún defecto, sé que me dirás que soy su novio y todo eso, pero francamente es lo que siento.. En lo personal no me afecta que ella me defienda y yo defenderla, pues no hay nada más genial en este mundo que sentir, que alguien le importas, que puedes no ser muy talentoso en algunos aspectos, que tal vez eres un poco lento, pero a pesar de eso, tienes alguien que te dice, oye no importa, tienes mi apoyo…Holic me ha dado eso y es una de las cosas que mas agradezco de estar con ella. PUES ELLA ME AMA TAL CUAL SOY Y YO LA AMO TAL CUAL ES, PARA MI ELLA ES PERFECTA Y NO CAMBIARIA NADA DE ELLA…ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA…en cuanto a ser franca, vamos Holic, es una chica increíble y no creo que le moleste tu franqueza, una de las cosas que a ella más le gusta es la sinceridad y a mi también me gusta, asi que no hay problema.. Puedes ser y decir lo que opines de mi fic, sin ningún problema. Galletas, pues si, no las he probado, pero no hay problema, así que acepto tus galletas…**_

_**Holic… mi perfecta mini mello.. te amo, princesa TE ADORO CON TODO MI SER…ESTE FIC COMPLETO ES PARA TI…GRACIAS, MUCHISMAS GRACIAS POR SER COMO ERES Y AMARME TANTO, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW.. no era mi intención causarte una hemorragia nasal, pero al menos se te gusta, espero que este chap, sea de tu agro…TE AMO MI AMOR, ERES MI VIDA Y SIEMPRE TE AMARE…**_

**

* * *

**

****

**Otoño.**

El otoño es una estación extraña, es una estación donde el frio golpea tu cuerpo, pero aun no vez la nieve. Las hojas mueren y el verde se vuelve marrón, solo anunciando lo que se aproxima.

Las agujas del reloj, se movían lento, como si tratarán de evitar que lo que estaba planeado sucediera. Suspire, esperando que el segundero llegara a las doce. Con un sonido seco, se escuchó y el timbre del almuerzo anuncio el inicio del fin.

Los estudiantes salieron de las aulas, mientras Mello y yo, permanecíamos sentados en nuestros asientos, y con un gran estruendo una bomba de humo se acciono, inundando los pasillos, accionando las alarmas de incendio y finalmente el agua salió de los aspersores, mojando todo a su paso.

Mello sonrió con maldad satisfecho de su venganza, mordiendo con fuerza su barra de chocolate. Sabía que esto traería problemas, sabia que esto no se quedaría así, que esto iba más allá que un simple asalto, esto era una palabra mayor.

Lo había ayudado, era su cómplice y realmente no me importaban muchos las consecuencias.

-Mello y Matt, a la oficina del director- Resonó, por los alta voces.

Me puse de pie y tome una sombrilla, la abrí y cubrir a Mello, mientras salíamos del salón y caminábamos bajo la lluvia, hasta llegar a la dirección. A cada paso, los estudiantes se apartaban y nos veían con cara de sorprendidos o tan sencillamente agachaban la cabeza, rindiéndole culto a la última travesura del diablo de Wammys y de su fiel mascota.

-Dios!- gritaba Roger, por teléfono mientras ordenaba que fueran cerradas las válvulas del agua. Entramos a la dirección y vimos a Roger completamente mojado, mientras Mello estaba seco- Ya no te preguntare si quiera el porqué de esta acción.- El hombre suspiro y Mello mantenía su cara neutra, mientras el agua no dejaba de caer sobre la cabeza del anciano- Esto ya es demasiado, cruzaste la línea Mihael Keehl- Escuche su nombre completo por primera vez. Roger suspiro y fijo la mirada en Mello- Matt retírate, más tarde hablare contigo.- Ordeno el director y yo supe que no tenía otra salida. Le entregue la sombrilla a Melo y salí mojándome del lugar.

Pensé que posiblemente seria castigado, suspendido por un par de días, no debía ser nada grave, levante mi cabeza y de repente el agua fue cortada, suspire estando empapado y trate de calmar mis temores.

Caminaba por los pasillos, mientras todos los alumnos, me miraban con miedo, ya no era Matt, el nerd, el tonto, el tercero, era la mascota de Mello y por tanto todos los presentes, me temían y respetaba.

Mello, se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, y yo su sombra, lo protegía y de cierta forma él hacía lo mismo, muy a su estilo y cuando me comento de este plan no dude en hacerlo, pues el chico quería vengarse, por ser el segundo de todo Wammys.

Las horas pasaban y aun no sabía nada de mello, hasta que fui convocado de nuevo a la oficina del director y creí que allí volvería a ver al rubio

Corrí hacia aquella oficina y sin si quiera anunciarme entre, para encontrarme a mi madre adoptiva allí.

-¿Dónde está mello?- pregunte ignorando todo.

-No estamos aquí para discutir sobre la situación de Mello- Roger, suspiro y me miro- Como puedes ver, tu madre está aquí, y pues considere prudente llamarla. Has cambiado mucho y pues creemos que tu madre debe saber esto.

-¿Qué te pasa matt?- pregunto la mujer y yo repetí la pregunta

-¿Dónde está Mello?-

-Matt, no te das cuenta en el grave problema que estas- respondió mi supuesta madre.

-Solo quiero saber si está bien- suplique.

-Matt, nos dimos cuenta que Mello es una mala influencia para ti- dijo Roger

-Así que lo mejor es que te alejes de ese chico de una buena vez- agrego mi madre

-No- dije- Él es bueno, ustedes no lo entienden.

-Matt, ya basta!- grito la mujer que se hacía pasar por mi madre- Es mi última palabra, ahora vamos a casa- Ella tomo mi mano y se puso de pie- No se preocupe, señor Roger, Matt volverá a ser el mismo chico de siempre…

El otoño, era peor que el invierno, pues después de haber conocido el verano, era difícil aceptar que el frio aterrador regresara.

Estaba más que castigado, sin saber nada de Mello. Mi madre había bloqueado mi ventana, para que no intentara de huir de nuevo y me mantenía bajo una estricta vigilancia.

Estaba desesperado, solo quería saber cómo estaba, así que desde que llegue mi habitación, vi por la ventana, esperando que Mello se asomara o me diera señal de vida. Lentamente el cansancio me domino quedándome dormido, pegado a la ventana…

Un extraño sonido me saco de mi sueño, abrí mis ojos con pereza y note un camión, estruje mis ojos para ver con más claridad y allí leí lo que en el estaba rotulado.

-Mudanzas, DHK- No había terminado de armar el panorama en mi cabeza, cuando vi a Mello salir de su casa, con una mochila en su hombro. Caí en cuenta, no lo habían suspendido, o castigado, lo habían expulsado y ordenado su transferencia. Me puse de pie y luche con la ventana, tratando de abrirla, sin recordar que estaba bloqueada- No!- grite golpeando el cristal- Mello! No!- El rubio se giró a verme y mis manos se pegaron al cristal- No te vayas- susurre. Su padre adoptivo, lo tomo por el hombro y lo empujó hacia un auto, ya no había opción.- Debo hacer algo-

-Matt ¿estás bien?- grito mi madre y yo comencé a buscar una forma de escapar, pero no había otra que la propia puerta. Tome el picaporte lo accione y note que la puerta tenía el seguro.

-No lo permitiré- murmure con rabia y así comencé a golpear la puerta con mi hombro, tratando de aflojarla.

-¿Qué sucede allá arriba?-Grito la mujer y yo golpee con más fuerza la puerta hasta que esta se abrió.

Sin aire en los pulmones, salí por el pasillo, baje las escaleras, solo para encontrarme con mi madre adoptiva cerrándome el paso.

-¿A dónde vas Mail?- pregunto la mujer, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

-Debo salir, déjame salir- Grite, pensando que era irónico que yo deseara estar afuera.

-No, estas castigado, a tu habitación.- respondió con contundencia

-No entiendes yo debo…- Comencé a moverme, tratando de pasar, pero ella me tomaba por los hombros por mis manos- Déjame ir!- gritaba, sintiendo que perdía sagrados minutos, cuando nuestros gritos hizo, que mi padre saliera de la nada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto el ya encanecido hombre.

-Quiere salir y está castigado- Respondió mi madre.

-Matt- me llamo mi padre, como exigiendo una explicación

-Es importante- dije- Prometo que no hare nada mas, me comportare.

-¿Es sobre Mello?- me cuestiono y yo lo único que pude hacer es asentir. Él agacho la cabeza y agrego-No te tardes- Lanzo mis llaves y pude abrir la puerta.

Tome mi bicicleta y comencé a pedalear como un loco, tratando de seguir al camión que estaba ya bastante lejos.

Trataba de aumentar mi velocidad, pero me era imposible, así que el camión se perdió. Me detuve y pensé que solo había un acceso a este pequeño pero infernal pueblo

Mire a mi derecha y detalle el bosque, era mi única opción y mi única salida, para llegar antes.

Entre con mi bici montañera, a los caminos de tierra del bosque rodeaba al pueblo, trataba de no caerme, pues pedalear descalzo como que no era muy aconsejable.

Las ramas golpeaban de vez en cuando mi rostro, mientras trataba de mantener mi curso, adentrándome en el bosque, pasando cerca del pequeño lago que rodeaba, hasta llegar…

-Maldición- murmuré, al ver como el bosque se interrumpía abruptamente. Una zanja de dos o tres metros de profundidad y del mismo ancho, separaba el bosque del punto límite del pueblo. Debía moverme pues si ellos pasaban este punto, la carretera nos separaría y sería imposible alcanzarlos.

Ahogado y sin otra opción, tome impulso y pensé que yo no era un creyente en Dios, pero si él podía hacer algún milagro este sería el momento. Suspire y comencé a pedalear, lo más rápido y fuerte que pude, hasta llegar al borde de la zanja y salte con todo y bici.

Por un breve instante rete a la gravedad, mientras me mantenía en el aire cruzando la zanja, hasta que comencé a caer cruzándola por completo. El alivio no pudo inundar mis venas, pues después de cruzar la zanja, me encontré con una loma empinada, que me llevaba justamente a la vía.

Comencé a frenar, para detenerme y con el último chillido de mis frenos, mi bici, se detuvo en medio de la calle.

-Estoy vivo- murmuré, sin poder creerlo, pero mi felicidad duro poco, pues escuche la corneta del enorme camión de mudanzas.

No me movería del lugar, haría que se detuvieran por completo, así que baje de mi bici, la deje caer y tomando todo el valor del mundo me pare frente al camión….

Cerré los ojos, no quería al menos ver cuando el camión me aplastara…_Todo vale la pena si es por ti…_pensé, escuchando el rechinar de los neumáticos contra el pavimento y finalmente un vapor desagradable, golpeo mi rostro.

-Maldito engendro- escuche, que alguien me grito, haciéndome abrir mis ojos- Pude haberte matado- agrego y vi al camión apenas a uno cuantos centímetros de mí. Mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina, al ver lo cerca que estuve de morir- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el hombre sin si quiera bajarse del camión

–Mello- murmure, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse, para ver a los camiones y encontrar a Mello.

-¿Qué pasa?- salió un hombre joven de cabello castaño, de uno de los autos.

-Señor Light, este chico se atravesó en el camino y…- Comento el camionero que casi me mata y el chico se quedó viéndome con rabia-

-Lárgate- me ordeno el tal Light.

-No- respondí, viendo a mi alrededor- Quiero ver a Mello-

-Chico, retrasa el viaje- Dijo el sujeto tomándome por el hombro.

-Mello!- grite, cuando el rubio, bajo de uno de los autos y camino hacia mí- Mello- susurre, cayendo de rodillas- No te vayas, no me dejes- Suplique- Por favor- Agregue mientras me abrazaba a sus piernas. Mello guardo un largo silencio, mientras la fría ventisca, golpeo nuestros cuerpos…

Las hojas amarillentas cayeron y todo quedo en las manos, de aquel joven chico, que parecía creerse el dueño del mundo y que se llama Ligth…

El otoño, deja atrás el calor del verano, anunciando el frio invierno, posiblemente sea una estación triste y gris, una estación, en la sabemos que grandes tormentas frías se aproximan, pero más allá de eso, se tiene la fiel esperanza que la primavera llegara…

Una hora después, de haber casi muerto frente a un camión, estaba en un sofá de mi casa, siendo escrutado por mi padre y mi madre.

-Está bien Matt- dijo mi padre., mientras mi madre guardaba silencio.- Espero que se comportes- añadió el hombre, para luego lanzar un largo suspiro.-Muy bien, puedes dejarlo pasar- me indico, mientras yo feliz me levante del sofá y me disponía a correr hacia la entrada, cuando me detuve y de lo más profundo de mi, dije a mi padre

-Gracias Watari-

Corrí a la entrada y lo vi allí parado, esperando..

-Eres bienvenido – dije tomando su mochila- Mello….

A partir de ese día, nos volvimos, compañeros de habitación, seguiría siendo su mascota, pero estaría conmigo y no permitiría nunca, que invierno llegara a su vida…

* * *

**Para ti mi amor, te amo con todo mi ser… eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida y así será siempre… TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO… y siempre te amare, te apoyare y cuidare… espero que te guste…**


	4. Chapter 4: Primavera

_**Hola a todos, es el último capítulo y pues este es muy especial, es para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi princesa de mi adorada Mini Mello… El fic completo es para ti y espero que este último capítulo es para ti mi amor…**_

_**Gracias muchísimas gracias por leerme y dejarme su Reviews, sé que es un fic extraño y poco común, pero lo hice con todo el cariño y amor del mundo para Holic…**_

_**Linne-Malfoy…Bueno realmente el que se siente afortunado y suertudo soy yo, Holic es increíble y pues la amo con todo mi ser…Muchísima Gracias por leer**_

_**Ayiw-Kun.. Primero que nada gracias por la Reviews y por la sinceridad… Aunque debo admitir, que no me gusto que nos usaras como experimento y más a Holic, debo decir, que de cada cosa no muy buena que te pase en la vida, siempre debes sacar algo positivo…Hablare por mí y te daré mi respuesta y la escribo aquí, para que todo aquel o aquella desee leerla, pues lo haga… Veras, mi pregunta es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué decir que se ama alguien abiertamente y públicamente implica no ser sincero en lo que se siente?...Tal vez no sea la pregunta indicada, tal vez la pregunta es ¿Qué prefieren, que su pareja, novio(a), esposo(a), sea lejano o distante, que nunca le diga lo que siente y ustedes deban asumir sus sentimientos o que por cualquier medio, te recuerde que te ama? Yo prefiero, decirlo, yo prefiero que me lo digan, porque más de una vez, cuando mis días, han sido grises, tristes y agotadores, un mensaje, una palabra melosa, de Holic, me han animado a seguir adelante…¿Qué hay de malo o poco sincero, darles las gracias a una chica, por haberte escogido y que comparta contigo sus días, más felices como los más tristes?... La verdad yo no le veo nada de malo, la verdad es que lo siento y es alli en donde radica la sinceridad.. Pues para mí, ella es lo más valioso de mi mundo, ella es hermosa, perfecta y dulce.. Mi amiga, mi novia, mi hermana y mi maestra…Decirle al mundo lo que siento, no implica no ser sincero, solo implica tal vez ser un poco diferente…Finalmente mi decisión, pues Holic tiene todo el derecho de ser libre y tomar la que ella considere prudente, es que no es necesario que dejes de leer mis fic y dejar Reviews, acepto tus disculpas y pues quiero que me prometas que no harás esto con nosotros o con alguien más.. Finalmente, a pesar de todo, te doy las gracias, pues me permitiste decir lo que creo…Para mi el amor, no es solo tomarse de las manos, caminar uno al lado de otro, besarse y salir, es estar alli, con lo bueno con lo malo, y disfrutar todo lo que implique tener alguien especial en tu vida…**_

_**Para ti mi adorada Holic, mi eterno amor, y mi palabra de que soy completamente sincero y para ti Ayiw-Kun.., un enorme abrazo y no ha pasado nada Ok? …**_

_**Tsukino Tamshuta.. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la idea era un poco rarita.. pero hey parece que gusto y eso me anima…Gracia..**_

_**Finalmente Holic, desde que te conozco, no ha pasado un momento, en que no este enamorado de ti…Estoy feliz, de que hoy cumplas un año mas de vida, recordándonos, que tienes mucho por conocer, un mundo por ver y que podras compartirlos con todos aquellos que te ama…Quiero que toda tu vida sea una eterna primavera.. Gracias por permitirme ser tu novio, por amarme y por estar en mi vida… TE AMO MI PRINCESA, TE AMO CON TODO MI SER…**_

_**Perdonen lo largo de mi comentario y espero no haber sido ofensivo…**_

_**Espero que les gustes y de nuevo muchísimas gracias….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Primavera**

Se dice que en la primavera todo es posible, pues la humanidad está abierta a las mil y un posibilidad, que si solo creo con todas mis fuerzas, eso que tanto quiero sucederá, que todo estará a mi alcance, que el sol finalmente brillara y…_Soy un idiota_…pensé, mientras tenía mi cabeza metida en mi casillero, viendo esa caja, con un enorme moño rojo y analizando cómo demonios haría para que la primavera llegara a mí.

-Hola- escuche esa voz, tan ronca y profunda, que me saludaba, Brinque del susto y de un golpe cerré la puerta de mi casillero, machacando mi meñique en el proceso.

-Me..me .. Mello- termine de decir, conteniendo el susto y el dolor en mi mano.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy, verdad?- me cuestiono el rubio, apoyándose en el casillero y destapando una nueva barra de chocolate.

-Sí y pues sobre eso, yo quería saber si…- Trate de hablar, pero una ola de chicos, posiblemente admiradores de Mello lo rodearon impidiendo que pudiera decir algo.

-Mell, feliz cumpleaños- Gritaban, o tan sencillamente decían algo muy adulante, mientras Mello ni se inmutaba.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo alguno de ellos y de un momento a otro, el rubio fue arrastrado por el público presente, alejándose de mí..

-Mello- grite, pero ya estaba muy lejos. Suspire y entendí que lo que las cosas no serían muy fáciles para mí.

Las dudas llenaban mi cabeza y lentamente vi esfumarse mi valor, cuando de repente fui tomado por los hombros y arrastrado al gimnasio del instituto.

Las puertas se abrieron frente a mis ojos y la decoración impacto mis ojos. Globos de colores, flotaban en todo lugar, listones y una mesa repleta de postres y bebidas aguardaban al festejado.

De un momento a otro, vi a mello con la mirada más terrible, sentado en el medio del gimnasio con un ridículo gorro de cumpleaños, recibiendo los regalos y adulaciones de todos los presentes. En ese instante me cuestione el por qué resistía tanto, pero por mi mente pasaba mil y unas formas en el que podía confesarle, lo que sentía.

Me forme en la larga fila, de alumnos que querían felicitar a Mello y espere que uno a uno los chicos pasaran, hasta que llego mi turno.

-Mell.. eh, yo.. bueno- las palabras no me salían y Mello comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Matt- me dijo interrumpiéndome-Estas actuando más extraño que de costumbre.

-Lo siento, es que..- Mello levanto su mano y así me obligo a guardar silencio.

-Quiero algo de beber- pidió y en un dos por tres, las chicas y chicos, lo rodearon, sosteniendo mil y unas bebidas y allí entendí que yo estaba fuera de lugar.

Esa era mi historia, me había vuelto su mascota y más que eso, soy su amigo, por el hecho de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, pero al notar que él no me prestaba atención y que muchas veces me ignoraba, entendía perfectamente que confesar o decir algo, pondría en riesgo nuestra amistad.

Suspire y camine hacia el fondo del gimnasio y solo vi el desarrollo de su flamante fiesta.

Las horas pasaban y no encontraba las razones por las cuales arriesgar todo hasta que de la nada escuche una tímida y algo delgada voz.

-A veces para que las cosas funcionen todo tiene que estar en su lugar- Vi a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie, hasta que la persona agrego- Aquí abajo Matt- Agache la mirada y vi a un albino con complejo de tapete.

-Hola Near- le salude.

-Hola Matt- respondió-¿Podrías explicarme algo?- cuestiono y yo asentí-¿ Por qué el mejor amigo de Mello no está cerca de él, el día de hoy?.

-Bueno él esta… pues y yo.. no entenderías-respondí de mala gana.

-Interesante- contesto el chico- Tu vida es un rompecabezas- añadió el chico y pensé que él era muy extraño, bueno quien en Wammys no era extraño- Si pones las piezas en el orden adecuado, veras lo que este te quiere mostrar- Levanto una ficha y trato de insertarla en un lugar- Pero si tomas la ficha equivocada y tratas de forzarla, entonces jamás podrás contemplar lo que el rompecabezas quiere mostrarte- Pensé que sus metáforas eran extrañas y no podía entenderlas.

-Eres tan lindo!- escuche un grito, de una chica y levante la mirada, solo para contemplar a Linda y a todas sus amigas, rodeando a Mello, usando una playera que decía, 'TE ADORAMOS MELLO', quise decir algo, quise intervenir, pero la verdad es que yo solo era su mascota. Agache la cabeza, mientras Near se me quedaba viendo fijo.

-Gracias por tu consejo Near- dije y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, no tenía nada por lo cual debía quedarme en esta fiesta.

Los pasillos oscuros y vacíos, del instituto, me recordaron la primera vez que estuvimos cerca, aquella noche en que el robo los chocolates privados de Roger.

Me detuve frente a mi casillero, coloque mi clave y la puerta se abrió, tome la caja con el gran moño rojo y la vi, pensando que todo mis esfuerzos ya no valía la pena.

Salí de la escuela y tome mi bicicleta, para ir el al único lugar en donde quería estar esta noche…

Primavera, la primavera se ve distante cuando el frio invierno ataca, parece imposible que de las miles capas de hojas y de nieve, surja pequeñas flores y los árboles que parecen morir y agonizar por los embates de los elementos, vuelvan a la vida, solo por la brisa cálida de la primavera.

El bosque que rodeaba al pequeño pueblo que llamaba hogar, me dio la bienvenida, mientras la tibia noche comenzó a caer. Un par de pedaleadas más, me llevo al lugar donde más de una vez ensaye las palabras que este día debía decir, pero que ahora posiblemente no lo haría.

Deje caer mi bicicleta y camine por el pequeño muelle, llevando conmigo la caja con el pequeño moño rojo.

Al llegar al borde de los largos tablones de madera, vi la luna reflejarse, en la superficie calma de aquel viejo y antiguo lago, mientras los árboles que le rodeaban, eran bañados por una luz plata. El lugar era perfecto para confesar un sentimiento profundo, claro si se tenía alguien a quien decírselo.

Coloque en el suelo la caja y quitando mis gastadas convers, me senté en el borde del muelle y deje que mis pies se mojaran con el agua tibia del lago, mientras repetí en voz alta lo que quería tanto decir.

-Sé que no soy el primero, sé que soy algo torpe y mi cabello es rojo, uso googles todo el tiempo y eso a distorsionado un poco mi vista y que prefiero quedarme en casa a salir y que posiblemente tengas muchas más opciones, pero nada me gustaría más que poder tomar tu mano, que besar tus labios y poderte decir te amo- Confesé viendo la luna y pensé que sería genial que él estuviera aquí. Agache la cabeza y escuche unos pasos.

-Con que te fuiste de mi fiesta. Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación- Él murmuro, mientras no podía creer que estuviera aquí.

-Pensé que te importara mis modales- Conteste agachando la cabeza

-No me importan de hecho, pero te fuiste sin avisarme y sin mi permiso, eso no me gusta- Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y más nítidos, justo antes de detenerse a mi lado.

-Lo siento- conteste y escuche como unas pesadas botas caían y golpeaban la madera del muelle

-Así que aquí vienes todas las noches. – Yo asentí- Sabes eres muy negligente, porque fue muy fácil seguirte- Añadió el chico, sentándose a mi lado y dejando que sus pies, tocaran el agua.- Bien, ¿Qué esperas? Quiero mi presente- me pidió Mello de la misma forma arrogante y orgullosa que ha tenido.

-Claro- respondí tomando la caja de moño rojo y colocándosela en las manos. Mello desato el moño y abrió la caja, viendo la colección de bombones, más caros que podían comprarse en aquel pueblo. Sus ojos se abrieron demás y casi se podía ver la baba correr, por sus labios- Porque no te comes uno- le dije y Mello no sabía cuál elegir, cuando por fin tomo uno y después de degustarlo, se dio cuenta de algo extraño que había en el fondo de la caja. Giro a verme y yo sonreí animándolo a tomar otro bombón. Uno a uno mello, fue comiendo los pequeños trozos de chocolate, hasta dejar al descubierto, el fondo de la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron demás, sin entender como había llegado eso allí

-Es una.. es una- Mello por primera vez dudo, en lo que quería decir.

-Es una fotografía tuya- le dije, mientras ambos contemplaba una pequeña fotografía del rubio, en la cual mostraba una tímida sonrisa- La tomaron el día, en que fuimos al parque de diversiones, justo después de bajarnos de la montaña rusa. Escogí esta, pues las demás salía a tu lado con la boca abierta y pues como que no era muy bueno – Agregue, sonriendo un poco. Mello mantuvo su mirada fija, en el fondo de la caja y pensé que no había sido de su agrado- Si no te gusta pues…

-Si me gusta-Dijo interrumpiéndome- Gracias- Esa simple palabra salió de sus labios y yo me sorprendí, porque por todos era bien conocido, que mello jamás daba las gracias, pero tal vez, yo lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Una tibia brisa de primavera golpeo nuestros rostros, mientras un silencio nos rodeó. Mis ojos lo detallaron por completo, mientras el correspondía a mi mirada, De una forma extraña, un magnetismo, nos hizo acercarnos y sentí como el chico colocaba mi mano en mi espalda.

Me acercaba a sus labios y….

Fui empujado al agua, cayendo al lago, mientras Mello reía, rompiendo al instante el momento.

-Eso no fue gracioso- grite mientras nadaba, cuando se me ocurrió una pequeña travesura, medio maquiavélica- Auch, ahh, calambre, calambre- grite y comencé a sumergirme.

-Matt, Matt!- grito Mello- Acércate, toma mi mano- dijo el chico estirando su mano. Me acerque a él, para tomar su mano y lo jale a mí, haciendo que él también cayera al agua, comenzando a reír- ¿Crees que eso fue gracioso?- pregunto el rubio.

-Un poco- respondí.

-Ah ¿sí?, ya verás- Mello comenzó a perseguirme y yo a salpicar el agua.

De repente, sentí como Mello se colgaba de mi cuello tratando de ahogarme, así que lo tome por la cintura y lo empuje, pero él no me soltaba. Lentamente nuestras risas se fueron ahogando dando paso a un contacto visual profundo.

-Mello yo..- pensé que era mi oportunidad para confesarle lo que sentía pero Mello me interrumpió.

-Mejor nos vamos- Dijo, alejándose de mi para aproximarse a la orilla del lago.

Tenía miedo, estaba confundido y en aquel instante sentí que Mello quería esto tanto como yo…Nadaba tras de él, hasta que comenzamos a sentir, que podíamos tocar el fondo.

Mello caminaba, lentamente y pensé _es ahora o nunca, vale la pena el riesgo y apostare, por ello_.

-Mello- le llame y él se giró. Me acerque a él sin cuidado y tome sus rostro con mis manos y me acerque, finalmente le robe un beso. Temblaba y mis labios eran bastante torpes, pero que podía decir era mi primer beso y era mello. La descarga de energía, inundo mi cuerpo, hasta que con mucho sacrificio, me aleje de él.

Deje caer mis manos y cerré mis ojos, solo esperando un golpe o miles de maldiciones, es decir, las consecuencia de mi atrevimiento.

Los segundos pasaban y sentí como unas manos húmedas, levantaban mi playera mojada, y tocaban mi piel, rodeando mi cintura hasta llegar a mi espalda. Un aliento tibio golpeo mis labios y la cercanía de un cuerpo me hizo abrir los ojos.

-Vaya que si te tardaste- Susurro Mello muy cerca de mis labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo… No podía creerlo, estaba siendo correspondido..

-Lo… Lo siento, juro que no se repetirá- conteste, dejando que mis brazos lo abrazaran y acercarlo peligrosamente a mi….Unimos nuestros labios y nos dimos por completo en ese beso…

Adiós frio invierno, no te volveré a ver gris otoño, bienvenido sea el calor del verano, pero sea cual sea la estación del año, quiero vivir contigo en la eterna primavera…

Desde ese día, específicamente desde la fecha de su cumpleaños Mello y yo somos más que amigos, somos novios y cada día que pasa, confirmo lo que mi profesor de literatura había dicho, nuestras vidas, son como las estaciones, la de nosotros siempre seria la primavera…

* * *

_**Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.. te amo, te amo con todo mi ser y realmente espero que te guste…**_

_**Gracias por permitirme ser tu novio..**_

_**Te amo y siempre te amare... **_


End file.
